This invention relates to the abatement of semiconductor processing gases and, more particularly, to the abatement of such gases exhibiting pyrophoric properties.
The use of pyrophoric gases for use in the processing of semiconductor products, for example wafers, is well known. They include silane, disilane, dichlorosilane, trichlorosilane, arsine and phosphine and are generally used in order to deposit process layers on to silicon wafers or flat panel displays.
Pyrophoric gases can pose a special risk in that they may cause a spontaneous and uncontrolled pyrophoric reaction on contact with air inside the pipework or other components of the processing apparatus and including the ventilation ducts thereof.
In order to minimise the risk of an uncontrolled pyrophoric reaction inside the processing apparatus, it is known to employ a xe2x80x9cburn boxxe2x80x9d which is designed to lessen any reaction or to enable a controlled and contained pyrophoric reaction to occur. Such a burn box is typically 1 to 7 meters in length and 10 to 20 centimetres in diameter and commonly relies in a ventilation duct to draw cold air through the system.
A further development from the burn box is the use of a thermal reaction tube or burn tube. In this case, the tube itself may be heated, for example an electric heater; however, the pyrophoric gases and the air are introduced in to the tube without any preheating in that such preheating is deemed unnecessary and undesirable. In addition the pyrophoric gases and the air are substantially or completely dry.
However, burn tubes are not without their difficulties. There is a need absolutely to avoid the presence of laminar air flow in the tube which could otherwise lead to an incomplete oxidation of the pyrophoric gases, especially at higher concentrations and, which may result in potentially unstable oxide formation and some unnecessary oxidation of the gases. Although turbulent flow can be readily induced in the tube through the general flow of pyrophoric gas and air in to the tube, certain difficulties can still remain.
The invention is concerned with the provision of an improved method/apparatus for the abatement of pyrophoric gases in particular and providing an improved certainty of abatement and an improved efficiency. The invention is also concerned, separately, at removing particulates from the container in which the abatement is being conducted.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a method for the abatement of one or more pyrophoric gases in a gas stream, which comprises introducing water in to the gas stream and/or mixing the gas stream with preheated air.
In a first embodiment of the invention, the water is introduced in to the gas stream in the form of damp air. The water vapour thus mixed with the gas stream has been found to be beneficial in promoting the oxidising reactions required to abate the pyrophoric gas(es) contained therein.
Preferably the damp air has a relative humidity of at least 50%, more preferably at least 90% and most preferably at least 95%. The water is preferably introduced by bubbling the air through a volume of water.
In a second embodiment of the invention, air to be mixed with the gas stream is preheated prior to mixing. An air temperature of at least 300xc2x0 C., for example 350xc2x0 C. to 500xc2x0 C., is preferred.
The gas stream and air are preferably mixed prior to entry in to the container. A nominal air temperature of 400xc2x0 C. is most preferred. It is also advantageous for the container in to which the exhaust gas stream and the preheated air are introduced is itself heated in order to retain and increase the elevated temperature of the air and hence of the exhaust stream as well.
In most preferred embodiments, the first and second embodiments are combined.
In preferred aspects, the invention also provides apparatus for carrying out the invention comprising a container, means for the supply of a gas stream containing one or more pyrophoric gases therein, means for the supply of damp air therein, means to cause the gas stream and the damp air to be separately introduced in to the container and means to heat the damp air prior to its entry in to the container.
The means to heat the air is advantageously a heated fin, preferably of metal, arranged adjacent the supply of the air in to the chamber. A copper fin is preferred for its heat conductor properties.
The inside of the container may also be heated and a particularly preferred feature for the heating means is a heated sleeve, preferably of metal and cylindrical in shape, which extends in to the container and is heated by a heater, for example a resistance heater in the body of the container, to conduct heat to the region where the cold gas is to be heated and advantageously for heating the container generally. In such embodiments, it is preferred for one end of the heater sleeve to form the heated fin.
Abatement of pyrophoric gases commonly results in the formation of solid or particulate materials which may adhere to the inner surfaces of the burn tube or container in which the abatement is taking place. Such solid materials can thus restrict the flow of gas through the container and may form a thermal insulation layer which can reduce the surface temperature of the containers inner walls and cause the reactions in the container to subside.
Third embodiments of the invention are concerned with minimising such difficulties.
In accordance with such third embodiments, there is provided a method for reducing the build up of solid or particulate materials in heated inner surfaces of a container in which pyrophoric gases are being abated which includes means to spray water in to the container.
The water should be sprayed in a manner which causes the water to impinge on to the hot, solid- or particulate-lined container surfaces.
The water is preferably introduced in the form of a spray at the top of the container. The water is advantageously sprayed intermittently for a duration of, for example, from 1 to 15 seconds, more preferably from 5 to 10 seconds. Pressures of from 1 to 6 bar, more preferably from 3 to 5 bar can usefully be employed. When used to spray the solid- or particulate-lined container surfaces heated to a temperature of, for example between 500xc2x0 C. and 1000xc2x0 C., it has been found that the resulting explosive boiling of the water on to he surfaces causes the solid/particulates to be effectively removed and washed away.
For a better understanding of the invention, reference will now be made to the accompanying drawing which shows a schematic cross-section of apparatus for carrying out a method of the invention.